


Morning Glory

by osprey_archer



Series: Reciprocity Extras [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:32:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9575939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osprey_archer/pseuds/osprey_archer
Summary: Steve gives Bucky a pre-breakfast blowjob.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mellacita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellacita/gifts).



> Thank you to littlerhymes for betaing this!

When Steve padded into the bedroom, still dripping from his morning shower, he found Bucky still in bed. He lay on his side in his soft red Henley and a pair of boxer shorts, the sheets tangled up between his legs. The morning sun slanted through the cypress trees and the transom window to cast a shifting pattern of light over Bucky. 

Steve had bought two cups of coffee and a box of muffins after his morning run. They sat untouched on the bedside table. “You awake, sleepyhead?” Steve murmured. 

Bucky’s eyes remained closed, but his lips curved. “Nope.”

Steve smiled too. “Too bad,” he said, moving to stand just where the light from the transom would catch on his hair and shoulders. “You’ll miss the show.” 

He slid the towel from around his waist and ran it over his abs, then twisted around to wipe his shoulder blades. He stretched his arms up to dry his hair, tilting his face back to catch the warm sun. 

“Show-off,” Bucky murmured. Steve twisted to look at Bucky over his shoulder. Bucky blinked at him lazily, his eyelids drooping over his eyes, and smiled. 

Steve tossed the towel in the direction of the hamper. He turned around slowly so Bucky would have plenty of time to appreciate the view. “You awake now?” he asked. 

“Depends.” 

Steve climbed onto the bed, knee-walking across the mattress, and planted both hands on Bucky’s chest to roll him over onto his back. “Oof,” Bucky muttered, and looked up at Steve, heavy-lidded. 

Steve straddled Bucky’s hips. He ran his hands up to Bucky’s shoulders, leaning in like he meant to kiss him, and then leaned back and dragged his hands down Bucky’s chest, his shirt soft and nubby from so many washings. Bucky’s eyes opened wide. 

Steve bunched Bucky’s shirt up in his hands, baring his stomach. “I got you coffee,” Steve murmured.

“That’s a shame,” Bucky said. His hips arched up under Steve. “It’s gonna get cold.”

“Bet it won’t,” Steve said. He wriggled a little farther down, till he was straddling Bucky’s thighs, and slid one knee between Bucky’s legs. Bucky shuffled his legs apart, his breath hitching, a slight sound that went to Steve’s head like Asgardian mead. 

Bucky spread his legs, so Steve could kneel between then, and Steve shuffled back and darted a quick kiss on Bucky’s stomach. He pushed the shirt up higher. He would have liked to take it off entirely, but Bucky still felt shy about having his metal arm uncovered, and Steve didn’t feel like pushing anything today. Just wanted everything nice and easy and sweet, like the early May morning. 

So he pushed Bucky’s shirt up just to his solar plexus, and peppered kisses over the warm smooth skin of Bucky’s stomach. Steve licked his tongue into Bucky’s navel, and Bucky gave a soft breathless laugh and rested his hand on Steve’s head, rumpling Steve’s hair with his fingers. 

Steve sucked hard at the rim of Bucky’s belly button and slid one hand up under Bucky’s shirt, kneading the muscles in his right side. Bucky rumbled. His stomach vibrated under Steve’s lips, and Steve rubbed his whole face in it, touching the tip of his nose to Bucky’s bellybutton and kissing the thin skin of his abdomen beneath. 

“Want me to suck you off?” Steve murmured. 

“Yeah.” Bucky twisted his fingers in Steve’s hair. “Yeah, yeah, all right. If you insist.” 

Steve tilted his head down, bending just enough to rub his face against Bucky’s cock through his boxers. “I’m not insisting,” he teased. “We can just have the coffee if you want, no funny business.” 

“Aw, fuck you,” Bucky said, good-natured. Steve sucked on Bucky’s cock through his boxers, taking advantage of the intervening fabric to bite down very gently with his teeth. Bucky groaned. “Christ, Steve.” 

“And I got blueberry muffins,” Steve said, working one hand to cradle Bucky’s balls through his boxers. They felt hot through the thin cotton. “You don’t want a blowjob, you can just have those.” 

“I want it, I want it,” Bucky said.

“The muffin?”

“Fuck you! Blow me, Steve.” Bucky shoved Steve’s head sideways, and Steve pressed his face into Bucky’s thigh, grinning. 

He worked Bucky’s boxers down slowly. Bucky was still soft enough that Steve could fit his whole cock in his mouth, and he dotted kisses along its length as he pulled Bucky’s boxers down, kissing the tip, and then Bucky’s inner thigh, the ticklish spot that always made Bucky laugh – and he did laugh, even as he protested, “C’mon!” 

Steve nosed at his balls, teasing. “C’mon,” Bucky said again, wheedling, his hand tightening in Steve’s hair; and Steve gave in and fitted his mouth around Bucky’s cock. He wanted to stay there, just holding Bucky’s cock and resting his cheek against Bucky’s thigh and feeling Bucky’s cock get hard and fill his mouth. 

But he had a bet to win. He sucked hard, the squelching noise toe-curlingly obscene, and slid down Bucky’s cock, licking as he went. “Christ,” Bucky said, breathless. “Christ, Steve,” he said, and Steve slid off him and licked the head of his cock, sweet. He pressed his thumb against the place just behind Bucky’s balls that made Bucky wriggle and tighten his legs around Steve’s back, demanding. 

“What do you want?” Steve asked. He pressed soft quick kisses to Bucky’s cock as he talked, just enough to tease. 

“Huh?”

Steve flicked his tongue over the tip of Bucky’s cock, took it in his mouth for just a few moments, sucking it clean. Then he lifted his mouth off Bucky again, stroking him slowly with his hand to keep him nice and hard. “What do you want?” he asked again. 

“I – ” 

Bucky, usually such a font of bravado, became hopelessly shy when Steve asked him what he liked in bed. Steve kept stroking him, slow and steady, and fitted his mouth around the head of Bucky’s cock again, just the tip, and sucked that slowly too and looked up at him with big eyes. 

“Christ, you’re so good to me,” Bucky said, and Steve flushed and tried to hide it by lowering his head to take Bucky’s cock in his mouth again.

No dice. “You’re blushing,” Bucky said, delighted, his legs tightening around Steve’s body to hold him in place. He rumpled Steve’s hair, running his flesh hand over Steve’s shoulders, his upper arms. Steve’s own hardening cock pressed uncomfortably against the mattress, his toes curling at the sheets for purchase, his nose pressing unexpectedly into Bucky’s pubic hair as Bucky sat up to stroke his hand down the line of Steve’s back. 

It sent a rush of heat down Steve’s spine, pooling in the small of his back and his cock. He swallowed convulsively around Bucky’s cock, nearly cutting off his own air supply. 

“Fuck, this gets you off,” Bucky said, breathless with pleasure. His heels pressed into Steve’s back, on either side of Steve’s spine, just above his ass. 

Steve’s face – no, his whole body was on fire. He thrust his hips against the slick sheets, fighting for purchase to relieve the ache in his cock. His head swam; he sucked hard, abandoning all finesse, just drawing Bucky’s cock into his mouth as deep as he could and hollowing his cheeks around it. His cheek pressed against Bucky’s thigh. He could feel Bucky’s heart thundering through the thin separation of their skin. 

Bucky went taut, his hand clamping on Steve’s shoulder, and he came down Steve’s throat. 

Bucky went limp after that. His hand relaxed, drifting to stroke Steve’s hair. Steve rested his face against Bucky’s stomach, feeling Bucky’s heartbeat against his cheek as it slowed down to a soft, steady thump. Steve turned his head to kiss Bucky’s stomach, then slowly, reluctantly, sat up. 

Bucky was drifting: hair tousled, shirt rucked up high enough to expose his right nipple, his mouth slack. Steve wanted to sit there and look at him and just jerk off at that picture, Bucky all sleepy and sated on the bed, a light sheen of sweat on his body. 

But Steve had a bet to win first. He grabbed one of the cups of coffee off the bedside table. His hand trembled slightly, but he got it to his lips and took a sip. 

Bucky was watching him, eyes open just a slit. Steve lengthened his sip, tilting back his head so Bucky could see his throat bob, and set aside the lukewarm coffee with a deep, refreshed sigh. “Still warm,” Steve said smugly. 

Bucky knocked the cup of coffee out of his hand, swinging Steve around to pin him to the bed. “It won’t be once I’m done with you,” Bucky said, mock-threatening, and thrust Steve down harder. 

“It better not be,” Steve shot back, wriggling playfully in Bucky’s grasp. “It’d damn well better be stone cold.”


End file.
